


Viking

by Not_From_Stars (orphan_account)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Not_From_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the fourth book, "Dead To The World", an amnesiac Eric has too many thoughts for his liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daymarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymarket/gifts).



> This isn't exactly what you requested, but every time I tried to add more of a woobie!Eric, he always brought it back to this. Hope you enjoy.

He held her close to him long after she had fallen asleep. He didn't think he had ever known a woman like Sookie Stackhouse -- and if he had, he didn't want to remember why she wasn't with him any longer. This woman kept risking everything, including her life, to help him and it made him wonder about so many things. She knew him, that much had been made clear, but until now they had never been together like this.

Why was that?

What kind of man was he when he had his memory that Sookie had not had sex with him? What kind of man was he when he had his memory that Sookie was not his woman and at his side at all times? Was he that much of a fool -- or worse, a monster -- that she had not wanted to be around him until he was powerless and had no memory of what he was?

Eric didn't need to breathe, but he let out a sigh, anyway, as these and other dark thoughts moved through his mind. Not knowing who he was or having memory of what he did was becoming more and more irritating. He could feel frustration threatening to overwhelm him, and then he looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. He shook his head slightly and with a gentle hand, he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

According to the fairy, Sookie had almost died tonight. Such a simple thing, but for a human, falling asleep behind the wheel of a car was a dangerous thing. No matter how delicious she smelled, he owed the fairy a favor for saving his woman's life tonight.

She was his woman, there was no doubt about that in his head. Even though she hadn't been before, she was now and he wasn't going to allow that to change when the witch's spell was reversed. This tough, loving woman was his and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was never harmed again.

For about the hundredth time since all of this had happened, he wondered when he would get his memory back and what kind of spell had caused him to lose it in the first place. Had the witch known that his mind would be stripped of everything? Had there been some hidden reason that she had done this? Was it like Sookie had said at the bar, the witch was angry at his rejection and now she wanted his body and his blood?

Whatever her plans had been, she had certainly never thought about the possibility of him being found and protected by the woman at his side. True, her brother had negotiated payment for her work, but that was only what he would have expected male family to do. (Although, he still wasn't happy that Sookie was living alone and her brother wasn't taking care of her like he should be.) However, no matter what her brother had demanded for her assistance, he felt that he had gotten to know Sookie in the time he had been here with her.

She would have continued to help him even if his people hadn't agreed to pay her for her trouble. She had a kind heart and even though she had to know that the world could be hard for a gentle heart, she still wanted to take care of people and help those who needed it.

He traced the faint scars that he could see along her back and he wondered what had caused them. Who had attacked her so viciously that they had left scars? Had he gotten revenge on the person who had attacked her? He knew that she had not been his before, but surely he wouldn't have let such a crime go unpunished? She knew a great deal about him, and had admitted that he wasn't the kindest man when he had all of his memories about him, so there was no way that he could see having letting these scars on her flesh go unpaid for.

Thinking about that and about things that had harmed his woman, he wondered about her former mate, the one called Bill. She told him that Bill was his employee. Had Bill been his employee for a long time? What about Pam and Chow? They said he was their Sheriff and they owed him their fealty, but what had caused that arrangement? How had it come to pass that he owned the bar Fangtasia that they all spoke of and how had he come to this world from the one that he knew so well.

There were too many questions in his mind that he didn't have answers to, and he didn't like it. It bothered him that there was so much about his past and his life that he didn't know. He wasn't pleased that Sookie knew more about him than he did -- even if he had the feeling that what she knew about him wasn't all together pleasant.

Well, he would be changing all of that.

His people would find the witch and they would make her restore his memory and gain him back all that he had lost. He would make sure all of his affairs were running like he should and he would bring Sookie to his side to live with him. He would take care of her and keep her safe. She would never have to do hard work again and anyone who served him would swear their fealty to his woman as well.

There would be no negotiations in this. None at all. His word would be law.

Sookie Stackhouse had proven to be a good ally and a loving woman in these few days where he didn't know who he was. She continued to risk her life to protect him -- even though she was mortal and a lot more frail than he was.

He could change that for her after the witch's spell was removed from him. He didn't for one moment allow the thought that it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't worry about the witch right now -- that was for his second in command and the rest of his people to do.

Right now, his main desire was to wake up the woman in his arms and make love to her one more time before the sun chased him to the resting place beneath her house.


End file.
